The Administrative Core organizes the administrative functions that will be used by other Cores and Research Components of The Scripps Research Institute Alcohol Research Center (TSRI-ARC). It coordinates all TSRI-ARC activities, and will help support and coordinate the TSRI-ARC with the Center at Large. Functions of the Administrative Core will be to manage scientific oversight by the Executive Committee and coordinate this oversight with the External Advisory Board and Internal Advisory Board. A major role of the Core will be to provide administrative support to the Executive committee, the Cores and assist the External and Internal Advisory Boards in tracking progress toward the achievement of the TSRIARC program goals. It will arrange regular meetings of the Internal Advisory Board, the Executive Committee and the External Advisory Board and monthly meetings of the Participating Investigators. The Administrative Core is organized to ensure proper functioning of the Cores to benefit investigators, their utilization to enhance and expand alcohol research throughout the TSRI-ARC and Center at Large, and to provide review and advisory functions. It will generate periodic reports and disseminate the progress and discoveries to the scientific public via the Education Component. The Administrative Core will coordinate the overall noncompetitive renewals including progress reports and budgets.